Just a normal girl
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: Suzue is just a normal girl or is she and when one of her friends leave what will she do? Read to find out! Mabey a little OCxMatt later in the story...
1. Chapter 1

HEY my second and this is going to be a story not a one shot YAY ok Please leave comments i would love to know what you would like to happen in the next chapter and if i like it it will probs be included in the next one XD ( ON A CHOCOLATE HIGH PLUS SCHOOL HOLIDAYS YAY MORE TIME TO UPLOAD XD) sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes but i really cant be bothered to proof read plus i suck at spelling.

**Disclamer** : Don't own Death Note :)

* * *

If only I could see his face again. Last time we meet he didn't seem in a very good mood. Then the next thing I know Matt and I are being called to Roger's office and being told that Mello had run off. What else was I supposed to do? It was very clear that something in Matt's brain snapped. All I did was twitch for a second then took control of my emotions once again. I still knew that pain Matt was going through.

He was never the same after that but nether was I. Both our grades dropped, he was not 50th and I was 51st. Of cause Near knew the reason and took advantage of our current state. He tortured us with his stupid mind games. I couldn't take much more of it. Near's constant chattering broke down the wall I had been building for 5 years. But of cause he took it too far

"Oh don't worry you two I'm positive that he will return by the end of the week!" then he ended with one of those annoying smirks he does. (Always creeps me out!)

That was it! That was the final straw! I couldn't do it, I couldn't take it! Don't blame me! What would you have done?!? Would you just sit back and take the torment? Well you might of but not me. I'm nothing like you.

The next day I was called into Roger's office once again. (It was starting to become a second home to me.) Near was in hospital. Extensive injuries I was told. But you don't know how much emotion was bottled up inside of me. It was just unfortunate Near just happened to be in my way when the wall broke. I had snapped, I didn't know what I was doing. So don't you dare say I'm a horrible person or I should have been able to control myself. You try watching both your parents die in front of you. Trying and failing to commit suicide. Being shunned by everyone one around you. Then going to an orphanage. Being called an emo! (Ok so I only wear black big deal!) Then finally getting a friend no two. Then having one of them ripped away from you just when you were beginning to open up. ( Yes I have some Emotional Scares!)

Then having an albino sheep torturer you about it. He deserved every punch he got… at least Mello would have been pleased.

I think Matt is taking it the hardest though. He has to deal with the loss of Mello and deal with me at the same time. I kind of fell sorry for the guy. (OK so I haven't completely rebuilt me wall yes SHUT UP!!!!)

Anyway Roger wants to go to the hospital tomorrow so I should probably go see Matt. Make sure he isn't trying to kill himself again. (He's tried 3 times already!) Great Blood what is he trying to pull this time?!?

* * *

so how was it tell me i really want to know but it probs sucks... but i want to know anyway oh and i know its short but i have a short attension span so it took me like 2 hours to write LOL ok bye

MELLO-yellow 1000

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

This ones even shorter sorry:( oh well thanks to everyone that commented that so much to you guys. I didn't think i would gets 3 on the 1st day YAY. So this one is dedicated to you. Im sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes again and that is short. R&R. One more thing i would like to ask thouse who read this... Whats the point of puting in little parts from the last chapter to keep people up to speed? I mean just read the last chapter! ok done my rant hope everyone likes it. I promise the next will be longer (cross my fingers)

Disclamer: Dont own death note! XP

* * *

What was wrong with him!?! He always tries's this when I'm not in the room. I opened the door and there he is just sitting there a loaded gun pressed to his chest. I noticed that his wrists were cut but it didn't look that bad more like a scratch. I remember yelling at him. How stupid he was trying to kill himself.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot!?! What if I hadn't come in time!?!

I knocked the gun out of his hands and gave him a death glare. What was his problem I know he's going through a tough time but he doesn't have to go and kill himself! (I know I'm being a hypocrite)

"Dude what the fuck?!?" I was pacing around the room.

I looked down at him. I was still pissed but he had tiers streaming down his face. I shouldn't have been so rough on the guy. He had to endure the same as me maybe even worse. So I sat down in front of him and lowered my voice.

"Dude, what would I do if you died? Didn't think of that did you."

I looked at him as caring as I could. (Caring isn't an emotion I use that often so I struggle get over it!) He just shrugged and looked down at the gun which had slid across the floor.

" If you were to die I would have to be friends with that stupid sheep Near. (Not by choice. Roger would force us to be friends.) OMG!!!! I would never have to get changed out of my pyjamas SWEET!"

I picked up the gun and handed it to him. We both started laughing until we heard the door creak open. Matt quickly hid the gun under my T-shirt that was lying on the ground. (I'm not a neat person as you could probes' guess) Our jaws dropped when we saw who it was.

* * *

Soooooooooo how was it? Was it good, did it suck tell me i want to know so tell me! if anyone has any idears for the next chap tell me i will probs add them. X0)

MELLO-yellow 1000

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

YAY a long one just what i needed to cheer me up. Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and saying who good it is love you guys so much XD. Ok 3 things i need to cover. 1st in the last chapter i said that Suzues shirt was in Matts room thats because their room mates just saying nothing more :). 2nd In this Chapter (has to be my fav) Suzue has a mental brake down LOL its serious but funny XD and last but not least the times are messed up in this one. I know L is ment to be dead but I wanted to add him anyways XP. Ok thats all.

Disclamer: I dont own Death note.

* * *

"So I think you would know what this is about you two." L said not even bothering to make eye contact.

Matt and I just stared at him we both felt uneasy.

"What's wrong you seem disturbed?" He was looking strait at the hacker.

"Nothings wrong…" His voice trailed off.

"Hmm, well anyway Suzue this is mainly about you and Near."

Oh god here it comes, how did I know this way going to happen.

"What you did to poor Near is Unacceptable!!!" Roger had broken in and started giving me a lecture. I was not interested in what he had to say and I made that perfectly clear.

After Rogers not so little lecture, L began to speak again but had asked everyone else to leave. I was starting to get nervous. L wanted to speak with me alone. That's ether a good thing or a very bad thing. Taking my current situation I'm guessing this isn't going to be pretty.

"Suzue…" I hate it when he pauses. I just want this to be over and done with as fast as possible. God I hope he can't tell I'm panicking.

"There's nothing to be worries about, I'm not going to yell like Roger."

CRAP he saw that puts me at a disadvantage. What do I do?

"Suzue you need to vent your anger sometime, everyone does. Just next time let's not make it someone you live with, Ok? I nodded I didn't know what to say. (That's a first)

It seemed like forever before I was able to leave. L had left to talk to Matt and Roger. (Probably about me.) I was so board before I remembered I had my notebook and pen in my pocket. So I began to draw. People said I was good but I didn't really believe them. (You can never tell who is telling the truth and who is lying around here.) I wasn't the type of 'artist' do create paintings or large projects. I would always get board of them and never finish so I just did sketches. They didn't really mean anything just random people or places with no significant meaning.

The door opened. It was Roger. He had a more concerned look about him now. The one thing I liked about Roger was that he minded his own business. He never asked what I was doing.

"You may return to your room now Suzue."

I got up and left. I never noticed how ling these hallways were until now. But when you're talking to people you miss a lot. When you're alone however you start to notice little things like how there are 25 lights in the north-west corridor and of those 25 only 20 work.

"It's so quiet were is everyone?" I whispered to myself as I passed the common room darting back because I thought I saw.

I walked in stepping over the various toys scattered over the floor. (Roger was to busy with me and Matt to tell everyone to clean up) No, no that's impossible.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"What was that!?!" I spun around on my heel to face the window.

"…NO NO NO calm it your just imagining things!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping when I opened them he would have disappeared. I took a look, my mouth opened slightly. I started to get a pounding headache. Dizzy so very dizzy. Oh crap I'm … blacking out. I covered my mouth I needed to cough and badly. NO WHY HERE WHY NOW!?!?! I wheezed into my hand. I glanced down to find it covered with the hot, red liquid, blood. I though I was crying when I felt something dripping down my face and on to the floor but no more blood.

I fell to my knees not able to support my own frame anymore. How could this be they said they fixed it, maybe a curse! No don't be stupid. My vision when fuzzy, I collapsed.

"Near"

* * *

OMG near has come back from the dead to torment our hero just kidding just kidding. OK R&R please and VC if you can guess who i based suzue on XD your not going to get in... But if you do i will be reall impresed. OK bye for now hope you liked it!

MELLO-yellow 1000

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

OK next chapter after suzues brack down. This ones about her past (I thought that you should know a little bit more about her life befor Wammy's and why shes a bit twisted and very protective about herself) OK i really how you like it. I'm not very good at writing long stuff so this is about as long as i can get a story or chapter. (what ever) Thanks to everyone thats been commenting and this story has been added to peoples favorit list 5 times so thanks im gonna keep writing this for you. Ok now on the the main event.

Disclamer: DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE XD

* * *

"Oh my god, she's dead!" My vision was still blurred and my hearing wasn't at its best but I could still make out that shrill scream.

My cheeks felt warm. I guessed it was morning and I had been unconscious all night. I felt weak but I forced my eyes open. Still unclear I could see a blurred crowed surrounding me. One red haired boy was checking my pulse but was violently shoved out of the way by an older man. I'm sure Roger just pushed Matt away from me.

My vision got worse. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital. Needles were penetrating my skin, Machines were watching my pulse and there were at least 4 doctors and nurses walking around the room.

One of them said something and they left. I was alone in a small white room, the beeping of the machines was the only thing I could hear.

Well that was true unlit a nurse entered.

"Oh your awake that's good to know." She said in an overly perky voice.

"Ya, lucky me." I answered sarcastically.

She sighed "Well you should be glad you're even alive. When the paramedics arrived they said you were completely surrounded with blood! They thought you were dead!"

The nurse said staring at me.

It made me uneasy. There was a short pause before she started to speak once again.

"Do you remember what happened before you fainted? Is there a reason that you lose so much blood? I was reluctant to answer her questions.

"Well if you want to tell me later just call." She said walking over to the door. It was just about to click shut when.

"I was 10 at the time." She was already sitting down next to me.

"My mother and father were both murdered in front of me. I was tied to a chair and forced to watch as they cut of my mothers head with an axe, then do the same to my father. They tied there heads to the cycling fan and left me in the house for death. I don't know why they left me they just did." I paused swallowing the lump in my throat.

"It was 5 days before anyone found me… unconscious and the two rotting body's lying on the ground. Blood was everywhere dying everything we owned red. (I don't tell this story often in fact I have only ever told Mello. That's why he would refer to me as the queen of blood.) I was then taken to a foster home that's when I did it." My voice cracked. The nurse noticed because she put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but I just pushed it off. I continued.

"I tried to commit suicide. I had stolen my foster father's knife and locked myself in the bathroom. I was shaking I could barely hold it. Then I thought about how nobody cared and that I would be better of dead. I stabbed myself in the heart and lung. I had 11 operations and lived I the hospital for over a year. They said they had fixed it. You see every now and then I would start to bleed uncontrollably. This was caused by the knife wound in my heart. As a result my lungs would fill with blood and I had a good chance of suffocating. I had to go through many test before they operated on me. They said they had fixed it that I would have nothing to worry about, that it would never happen again. I guess they were wrong. After that I was released from the hospital and put in the orphanage, Wammys House." I finished abruptly and looked at the woman next to me. I had just told her my story about my horrible past and I had only known her for about 5 minutes.

Her mouth was open with shock. Her Eyes bludging filled with tiers. To tell you the truth she looked pretty stupid.

* * *

Poor Suzue i fell sorry for her. Ok i cant think of a good name for the nurse so if you have an idear just tell me. Thanks for Reading

MELLO-yellow 1000

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry i havent updated this in like forevery. ok so lets get this started shall we. BTW anything in Italics is what Suzue is thinking.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't … I didn't know." She was still staring at me.

"No big deal."

Ya she said that but I didn't care. She walked out leaving me in silence once again. It did give me a chance to think about the day before. Why had I hallucinated about Near? Deep down in my heart I knew the answer. I felt bad about what I had done to him. But don't get me wrong that baby still annoys the crap out of me. There was a sudden knock on the door and a different nurse poked her head in.

"Miss, you have some visitors!" She said in a bubbly voice before showing the two in.

I didn't really want to talk to anyone but she gave me no opportunity to argue. I looked up at the two. Great Roger and Matt just what I needed. No you don't understand I was pleased to see Matt it was Roger I scowled at.

"Suzue thank god you're ok. I was really worried," Matt had began he wanted to say more but Roger cut him short.

"I'm glad to see your well Suzue," _ya sure you are _"But that blood was hard to get out of the carpet so you will be paying for a new one," _Ya that's fine you couldn't of asked L though could you _"That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all Roger!" I said back lying through my teeth. God I hated him, he always wanted me to pay for things.

"Well I should go and see Near now. Matt I will meet you down stairs. Good bye Suzue." And with that he walked out.

I turned my attention to Matt after cursing at him. He was standing next to my bed. I noticed he was blushing slightly.

"What's up?" I asked smiling a little.

"Suzue you're the one who always tells me not to try and kill myself. So… so why, why did you try!?!"

I really didn't feel like going through me story again. (And no he doesn't know)

"Matt I didn't try to kill myself. Well not this time at least." My voice trailed off.

He looked at me like I had some weird disease. So I explained everything to him. My parents death, my suicide attempt, what L had told me. Everything it was practically my life's story laid out in front of him. There was a long pause. My blue eyes met his.

"I don't tell just anyone that so could you please not spread it around." I told him trying to start a conversation again. But he still didn't talk.

"M…Matt what's wrong you ok? I questioned nervously hoping he would reply.


End file.
